ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kai
Smok Ognia| weapon=Miecz Miecz Ognia Ostrze Żywiołu Ognia Technoostrze Obsydianowy Miecz Aeroostrze| status=Żywy| location=Kraina Ninjago| }} Kai jest odważnym i porywczym Ninja Ognia oraz bratem Nyi. Biografia Wczesne życie 200px|thumb|Kai w 4 Broniach Razem z siostrą pracował w 4 Broniach, należącym do ich ojca. Ojciec często opowiadał im historie o smokach. Po stracie ojca Kai został głową rodziny. Poszukiwanie Złotych Broni Spinjitzu Gdy pracował razem z Nyą, podszedł do nich Sensei Wu. Po krótkiej rozmowie Sensei Wu zniknął. Chwilę później wioska została zaatakowana przez Samukaia i jego armię szkieletów. Kai i Nya walczyli z nimi, gdy nagle na przeciwko Kaia stanął Samukai. Kai odpierał jego ataki, ale jego przeciwnik wyrzucił z jego rąk miecz. Kai upadł, ale zanim Samukai zdążył zaatakować, sam został zaatakowany przez Senseia Wu. Sensei uratował Kaia przed spadającą bambusową wieżą. W tym momencie Samukai wrócił do Czaszkowozu, a szkielety porwały Nyę. Sensei Wu opowiedział Kaiowi historię Świata Ninjago.200px|thumb|left|Kai w Klasztorze Spinjitzu Później Sensei Wu zabrał go do Klasztoru Spinjitzu. Kaiowi nie udało się przejść pola treningowego. Następnego dnia, po wielu nieudanych próbach, udało mu się pokonać tor przeszkód w odpowiednim czasie. Podczas treningu musiał również uderzyć manekina. Po kilku nieudanych próbach Sensei Wu opowiedział mu o przeszłości jego ojca. Po opowieści Senseia udało mu się strącić głowę manekina. Wieczorem został otoczony przez trzech Ninja. Sensei Wu przerwał ich walkę i przedstawił swoich trzech uczniów - Cole'a, Jaya i Zane'a. Sensei użył Spinjitzu, by przebrać swoich czterech uczniów w stroje odpowiadające ich elementom i wyjaśnił kto jest mistrzem, którego żywiołu. Sensei Wu przedstawił im ich misję. Musieli ciągnąć powóz z Senseiem Wu. W tym czasie trzej Ninja, opowiedzieli swoją historię. Niedaleko Jaskiń Rozpaczy rozbili obóz. Później dotarli do Jaskiń Rozpaczy pilnowanych przez szkielety. Kai niezauważalnie odszedł od drużyny. Tak zaszli aż na wieżę Samukaia. Zane użył swojego Shurikena, aby zdobyć mapę. W Jaskiniach Rozpaczy znaleźli pierwszą broń - Kosę Wstrząsów. Po znalezieniu kosy spotkali Samukaia i jego armię. Podczas walki odkryli, jak używać Spinjitzu. Po ucieczce szkieletów natknęli się na strażnika kosy - Smoka Ziemi. Mimo zakazu Senseia Wu, Kai użył Kosy Wstrząsów. Razem uciekli przed smokiem używając Spinjitzu. Spotkali Senseia Wu i odeszli szukać reszty broni. thumb|right|200px|Kai Gdy płynęli przez Zamarznięte Pustkowie, Sensei Wu opowiadał im o Mocy Kreacji. Na miejscu zobaczyli wiele zamarzniętych szkieletów. Zane zamarzł próbując zabrać Shurikeny Lodu. Pozostali wzięli go i uciekli przed Smokiem Lodu. Po dotarciu do Pływających Ruin szukali trzeciej broni - Nunczako Błyskawic. Wspięli się po ogromnym łańcuchu, aż do ruin ogromnego miasta. Kierując się symbolami błyskawic, Ninja dotarli do ogromnego budynku. Zdobyli Nunczako Błyskawic i natknęli się na Smoka Błyskawic. Za pomocą skrzydeł zmontowanych przez Jaya odlecieli z podniebnych ruin zostawiając smoka i Skulkinów. Wylądowali w Lesie Spokoju. Tam zaczęli się bawić. Podczas snu Kai usłyszał głos swojej siostry, a gdy się obudził zobaczył ją. Pobiegł za nią do Świątyni Ognia. Nya, którą zobaczył okazała się Lordem Garmadonem. Wyciągnął Miecz Ognia ze skały i uratował prawdziwą Nyę. Kai walczył ze swoim własnym cieniem. Do walki wkroczył Sensei Wu, który pokonał cienie Kaia.200px|thumb|left|Kai DX Po pojawieniu się Smoka Ognia, Sensei Wu odciął fragment skały, na którym stał i zabrał Miecz Ognia do Podziemi ze sobą. Kai obwinił za to siebie. Kaiowi i Nyi udało się ujarzmić smoka. Gdy pozostali Ninja trafili do Świątyni, Kai powiedział im o smoku. Kai pożegnał się z Nyą, która wróciła do Ignacji. Smok Ognia wezwał pozostałe trzy smoki i z ich pomocą dostali się do Podziemi. Próbowali dostać się do Mrocznej Fortecy Garmadona skacząc po stalaktytach. Na swojej drodze spotkali Szkieletowego Pająka i spadli w dół. Zostali otoczeni przez szkielety. Stworzyli Tornado Kreacji i stworzyli diabelski młyn, w którym uwięzili szkielety. Weszli do Fortecy, w której zobaczyli walkę Senseia Wu z Samukaiem. Nie wtrącili się do walki. Zobaczyli przegraną swojego mistrza oraz zdradę i śmierć Samukaia. Lord Garmadon zniknął w powstałym tunelu, a Ninja zabrali bronie i razem z Senseiem Wu wrócili do Ignacji. thumb|right|200px|Klęczący Kai Ninja ścigali się na swoich smokach o tytuł Smoczego Mistrza. Wyścig wygrał Cole, ale Kai powiedział, że następnego dnia nie wygra, mimo ustalenia, że zwycięzca będzie nosił tytuł przez miesiąc. Gdy Kruncha i Nuckal ukradli Bronie Spinjitzu, Kai, nie zauważając ich, wyłączył tor przeszkód i poszedł spać. Smok Ognia zabrał Kai'a i Nyę z powrotem do Świątyni Ognia. Na miejscu Kai stanął do walki ze Skulkinami z Wyplashem na czele. Skulkini skutecznie powstrzymali Kaia przed użyciem Spinjitzu, jednak uciekli po ataku Smoka Ognia. Rok Węży thumb|right|200px|Kendo Kai Po otrzymaniu informacji o powrocie Lorda Garmadona, Ninja polecieli do Wioski Jamanakai. Na miejscu okazało się, iż powodem problemów był Lloyd Garmadon. Ninja zawiesili go na słupie i poszli do swoich smoków. Tam przypadkowo odkryli zwój zawierający przepowiednie o Zielonym Ninja. Ninja wrócili do klasztoru, gdzie urządzili turniej, który miał wyłonić Zielonego Ninja. Kai wygrał swój pojedynek z Jay'em, a potem walczył w finałowej walce z Colem. Pojedynek został przerwany przez Senseia Wu, który następnie powiedział im, że żaden z nich nie zbliżył się do poziomu Zielonego Ninja. Wtedy wojownicy zaczęli trening. Jakiś czas później Sensei Wu zobaczył w Magicznym Dymie, że Hipnokobry atakują Wioskę Jamanakai i wysłał tam Ninja. Na miejscu wojownicy zdecydowali się nie atakować zahipnotyzowanych. Kiedy Nya powiedziała im o antidotum w Berle Hipnokobr ruszyli je zdobyć. Zane zatrzymał uciekającego ze słodyczami Lloyda, a ten rozkazał Hipnokobrom odwrót. Następnie Cole umieścił berło w fontannie, dzięki czemu mieszkańcy wioski wyszli spod wpływu Hipnokobr, po czym Ninja wrócili do klasztoru. Kai razem z pozostałymi Ninja kontynuował trening, jednak irytował go Zane. Kiedy Ninja Ognia przygotowywał kolację Kai zaczął się z niego śmiać z powodu różowego fartucha. Następnie brał udział w wojnie na na jedzenie zaczętej przez Cole'a. Następnego dnia ruszył śladem Zane'a który zaprowadził go i resztę drużyny Ninja do Domku na drzewie. Na miejscu Kai zauważył, że domek wspiera się na trzech drzewach. Tak jak Cole i Jay, Zane dostał się na jedno z nich i przeciął linę łączącą je z domkiem. Kiedy Zane wrócił do Kaia i Jaya, Cole, zahipnotyzowany wcześniej przez Hipnokobry, zaatakował ich. Ninja próbowali wybudzić go z transu, jednak nie powiodło im się. Kiedy Cole chciał przeciąć ostatnią linę, nadleciał Sensei Wu, który cofnął hipnozę grając na Świętym Flecie. Zane wraz z pozostałymi Ninja wskoczył na grzbiet Flame'a i razem wrócili do Klasztoru Spinjitzu, tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że został on spalony przez Hipnokobry. Kiedy Cole wypuścił smoki, Zane kazał Shardowi ugasić ogień. Pozostali Ninja natomiast zaczęli oskarżać Zane'a o to co się stało. Sensei Wu próbował uspokoić swoich uczniów, jednak Zane odleciał na swoim smoku i poleciał za sokołem. Dotarł na Morze Piasku, gdzie odnalazł Perłę Przeznaczenia. Później wrócił do swoich towarzyszy i zaprowadził ich do znalezionego statku. Widząc go pozostali Ninja pobiegli w stronę nowego domu. 200px|thumb|left|Kai i [[Jay walczą z Skalesem]] Sensei Wu obudził Ninja i kazał im sprzątać. Wojownicy szybko wykonali zadanie, a kiedy Sensei wrócił, Ninja grali już na konsoli. Wtedy przyjechali rodzice Jaya. Ninja oprowadzili ich po swojej kwaterze, po czym Ed i Edna odjechali. Gdy Jay postanowił odwiedzić rodziców okazało się, że ich smoki zaczęli linieć i muszą odlecieć na Wybrzeże Duchów. Ninja ruszyli więc na piechotę. Na miejscu okazało się, że złomowisko zostało zaatakowane przez Wężowampiry. Wojownicy stanęli do walki z nowym wrogiem, a wkrótce zmierzyli się z przemienionym przez Wężonów robotem. Kiedy maszyna poległa, Lloyd zarządził odwrót. Za radą Wu, Ninja odkryli, że mogą zamienić swoje bronie w pojazdy i nowymi wehikułami ruszyli za Wężowampirami. Kiedy Jay zdobył Berło Wężowampirów, pozostali starali się go złapać i ochronić przed upadkiem, jednak ich pojazdy wróciły do swojej właściwej postaci. Wszyscy wrócili samochodem Eda i Edny na Perłę Przeznaczenia, którą następnie odlecieli przed zbliżającą się armią Wężowampirów. Kiedy Kai usłyszał, że Zane miał sen o Zielonym Ninja zaczął go o niego wypytywać. Przez podekscytowanie snem Ninja nie mogli skupić się na treningu i zostali ukarani przez Senseia Wu - mieli trenować do momentu, gdy odpowiedzą na pytanie, jak najlepiej pokonać wroga. Niezdolni do odgadnięcia zagadki Ninja wrócili do treningu, jednak wcześniej Zane opowiedział im o Zielonym Ninja ze swojego snu. Ich trening został przerwany wiadomością o przejęciu przez Lloyda Mrocznej Uczelni dla Niegrzecznych Chłopców. Po dotarciu na miejsce, wojownicy uwolnili uczniów oraz Krunchę i Nuckala, a następnie ruszyli w stronę Lloyda. Kai i Zane zaczęli iść po schodach, jednak w jednym z pomieszczeń wpadli w jedną z pułapek Lloyda. W końcu udało im się uwolnić i razem z Cole'em dotarli na dach budynku tuz po tym, jak Pythor zdradził Lloyda i zniknął z mapą grobowców. Ninja zabrali chłopca na swój statek, a wieczorem obserwowali, jak Sensei Wu czyta mu bajkę na dobranoc zamiast go ukarać. Wojownicy mieli o to pretensje do swojego mistrza, jednak ten powiedział im, że najlepiej pokonać wroga czyniąc go swoim przyjacielem. Jakiś czas później Nya pokazała Ninja, gdzie znajdują się pozostałe dwa grobowce Wężonów. Kai i Jay ruszyli na Toksyczne Bagna, gdzie znaleźli grobowiec Jadozębów. Zastali jednak pusty grobowiec. Ninja Ognia zaczął rozglądać się po bagnach, jednak został zaatakowany przez Wężony, które spryskały go jadem. Wtedy zjawili się Cole i Zane z Świętym Fletem. Po chwili czterej Ninja zostali otoczeni przez Dusicieli i Jadozęby. Zane próbował użyć fletu przeciwko nim, jednak Pythor zabrał mu go zanim zdążył to zrobić. Ninja zostali zepchnięci na tonącą w bagnie kłodę, jednak zostali uratowani, kiedy tajemniczy Samuraj X pojawił się i przegonił Wężonów. Ninja chcieli mu podziękować, jednak spryskał ich usypiającym gazem i odleciał. Wieczorem, po powrocie na Perłę Przeznaczenia, Ninja rozmawiali o tajemniczym samuraju i przepowiedni dotyczącej Pożeracza Światów. Wojownicy powiedzieli również o utracie Świętego Fletu. Wtedy rozległ się alarm sygnalizujący wykrycie Wężonów przez system statku. Ninja natychmiast wyruszyli do Miasta Ninjago. Widząc, iż ich przeciwników nigdzie nie ma, Ninja dostali się do tuneli metra, gdzie obserwowali, jak Pythor przemawia do zgromadzonych Wężonów. Wojownicy próbowali ich skłócić, jednak węże szybko odkryły ich obecność. Cole, Jay i Kai zostali złapani, jednak Zane'owi udało się umknąć prześladowcom. Ninja Lodu wrócił na zebranie, powalił Pythora i Skalesa, a następnie uwolnił pozostałych Ninja. Zane zamienił swoje shurikeny w Śnieżny Ślizgacz umożliwiając sobie i pozostałym wojownikom ucieczkę przed goniącą ich armią Wężonów. Ninja wrócili na Perłę Przeznaczenia, gdzie omawiali swój sukces. Po skomentowaniu pomysłów Lloyda na temat walki z Wężonami i otrzymaniu nowych strojów, Ninja ruszyli do Megapotwornego Parku Rozrywki zaatakowanego przez grupę Wężonów. Na miejscu okazało się jednak, iż przeciwnicy zostali pokonani przez Samuraja X. Kiedy Sensei Wu zasugerował, że dzięki współzawodnictwu mogą szybciej osiągnąć pełnię możliwości, Ninja założyli się, że ten z nich, który odkryje tożsamość tajemniczego samuraja będzie Zielonym Ninja. Po powrocie na Perłę Przeznaczenia, Ninja omawiali sprawę samuraja uznając, iż nie da się go złapać. Ich rozważania przerwał Sensei Wu, który zauważył zniknięcie Lloyda. Wojownicy ruszyli do Miasta Ninjago, a po obejrzeniu nagrań z kamer bezpieczeństwa poszli po śladach chłopca. Gdy trop się urwał, Ninja podążyli po śladach kół i dotarli do Zaginionego Miasta Ouroboros. Po ominięciu strażników, wojownicy dostali się za arenę i domyślili się, że Wężonowie musieli się zjednoczyć. Po zauważeniu Lloyda w klatce, Ninja chcieli zaatakować Wężonów, jednak ci zrzucili na nich klatkę. Następnie zostali wprowadzeni na arenę i zmuszeni do walki z Samurajem X. Używając Tornada Kreacji stworzyli katapultę, z której wystrzelili wielką kulę prosto w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Wtedy Pythor zmodyfikował arenę, która zaczęła się przechylać. Zgodnie ze słowami samuraja, Ninja chwycili się jego mecha i odlecieli z miasta, a sam tajemniczy wojownik wyskoczył ze swojego pojazdu z powodu zbyt dużego obciążenia. Robot rozbił się na pustyni, a Ninja zostali rozrzuceni po okolicy. Kai idąc po pustyni zauważył Samuraja X, który okazał się jego siostrą. Ta poprosiła go o dyskrecję i oddała Złote Bronie. Następnie Ninja Ognia dołączył do reszty przyjaciół, oraz obserwował odlatującą Nyę w jej mechu. Wieczorem, na pokładzie Perły Przeznaczenia, Kai opowiadał pozostałym Ninja o spotkaniu Samuraja X. Niedługo później przebiegł po rozżarzonych do czerwoności kamieniach. Pewnego dnia Zane próbował pobić swój rekord w przesiadywaniu pod wodą. Po wyskoczeniu z wody na pokład Perły Przeznaczenia, Ninja uznali, że osiągnęli już pełnię swoich możliwości. Wojownicy chcieli poznać opinię Senseia Wu na ten temat, jednak dostrzegli, iż ich mistrz się pakuje. Wytłumaczył im, że aby osiągnąć pełnię możliwości muszą pozbyć się wszelkich wątpliwości z serca. Następnie Wu opowiedział swoim uczniom o tym, jak po ugryzieniu przez Pożeracza Światów jego bratem zawładnęło zło. Sensei powiedział im, że muszą powstrzymać Wężonów, a on wyrusza na wyprawę w celu odnalezienia kogoś, kto pomoże im w walce z przeciwnikami. W trakcie rozwieszania ulotek Zane zauważył sokoła i zaczął za nim biec. Pozostali Ninja w tym Kai wyruszyli razem za nim, jednak każdego z nich w końcu dopadło zmęczenie. Później trzej Ninja pobiegli śladem Ninja Lodu do Brzozowego Lasu, gdzie Zane powiedział im, że jest robotem. Po opuszczeniu tajemniczej pracowni został zaatakowany przez Drzewozwierze. Został jednak ocalony przez Ninja Lodu, który osiągnął pełnię swoich możliwości. Kai razem z pozostałymi Ninja słuchał wykładu Nyi na temat Wężowampirów, a następnie wraz z Cole'em i Zanem wrócił do ścigania Wężonów. Wkrótce otrzymali zgłoszenie, iż widziano ich w Megapotwornym Parku Rozrywki. Na miejscu dostrzegli ludzi uciekających budynku, w którym mała grupa Wężonów z Pythorem na czele odnalazła pierwsze Ostrze Kłów. Próbując ich powstrzymać, trzej Ninja najpierw zaczęli ich atakować, a później Zane użył swoich mocy, niestety przez przypadek zamroził samego siebie i pozostałych dwóch wojowników. Gdy udało im się wydostać i wyszli poza park, spotkali Jaya i Nyę, od których dowiedzieli się, iż to dziewczyna jest tajemniczym samurajem. Tym samym Ninja unieważnili swój zakład dotyczący tego, kto zostanie Zielonym Ninja. Gdy Ninja i Nya zastanawiali się nad lokalizacją drugiego Ostrza Kłów, Cole przypomniał sobie, iż jest ono częścią Pucharu z Kłem, nagrody z jego rodzinnej miejscowości. Mimo niechęci Cole'a do spotkania ze swoim ojcem, Ninja uznali, iż pójdą do niego, by zdobyć ostrze. Na miejscu zdecydowali się wziąć udział w konkursie talentów i przez pewien czas trenowali pod okiem Lou. W dniu konkursu Cole wyjaśnił pozostałym, iż muszą jedynie ukraść puchar, jednak jego ojciec to usłyszał i odszedł. Gdy wojownicy zauważyli, iż Wężonowie też biorą udział w konkursie, a Pythor jest jednym z jurorów, Ninja Ziemi zdecydował, iż wygrają puchar zamiast go kraść. Wężonowie próbowali przerwać ich występ, jednak nie udało im się, a dzięki Potrójnemu Skokowi Tygrysa Cole'a Ninja uzyskali największy możliwy wynik i wygrali Puchar z Kłem. Później Jay, Kai i Zane obserwowali, jak Cole godzi się ojcem, a także jak Pythor kradnie puchar, a Cole ratuje ojca i osiąga pełnię swoich możliwości. Ninja wrócili do domu Lou, gdzie komentowali utratę Ostrza Kłów, a następnie na Perłę Przeznaczenia. Niedługo później Kai przebrał się w strój Zielonego Ninja i udawał wybrańca. Kiedy usłyszał wracającego Wu szybko jednak schował strój Zielonego Ninja, przebrał się w swoje ubranie i przywitał mistrza. Gdy zauważył stojącego za nim Garmadona próbował chronić swojego senseia. Lord jednak zamieszkał z nimi i przeszkadzał w codziennych czynnościach Ninja. Dla Kaia było to odczuwalne, gdy obrzydał go jedzeniem robaków przy kolacji i tworzeniem piorunów w środku nocy utrudniając Mistrzowi Ognia sen. Kiedy Wu poprosił brata o przyniesienie Złotych Broni, Kai źle odczytał intencję złoczyńcy i go zaatakował. Pojedynek przerwał Wu, który skrytykował Ninja. Potem Nya przedstawiła im kolejną lokalizację Ostrza Kłów, którym była Świątynia Ognia cała drużyna wyruszyła by uwolnić Lloyda i zdobyć relikt. Za radą Garmadona podróżowali w cieniu. Następnie rozpoczął walkę z przeciwnikami, a gdy jaskinia się zawalała wszyscy oprócz Kaia się ewakuowali na Perłę Przeznaczenia. Mistrz Ognia z powodu podnoszącego się poziomu lawy miał wybór: ocalić Lloyda lub posiąść Ostrze Kłów. Wybrał to pierwsze gdyż zrozumiał, że to on jest Zielonym Ninja. Wtedy osiągnął pełnię możliwości i oboje opuścili Świątynię w ognistej kuli. Potem obserwował jak Złote Bronie Spinjitzu wybierają młodego Garmadona na wybranego Zielonego Ninja. Czterej Ninja niedługo później złapali Spittę i szantażowali go, żeby wyjawił lokalizację ostatniego Ostrza Kłów. Gdy się dowiedzieli, że nie mogą już go zdobyć, wrócili na Perłę Przeznaczenia. Tam Nya zlokalizowała nową fortecę Wężonów pod Miastem Ninjago. Ninja, Samuraj X i Wu zaatakowali ich tam, ale zostali pokonani i uwięzieni. Zostali jednak uwolnieni przez Lloyda, Lorda Garmadona i jego armii Szkieletów. Po powrocie do Perły Przeznaczenia, Kai wraz z resztą drużyny świętował zwycięstwo. Ostateczna Bitwa Reaktywacja Kai, razem z innymi Ninja, uczy od jakiegoś czasu w szkole Senseia Wu. Z klasą udał się na wycieczkę do Borg Industries, gdzie poznał P.I.X.A.L.. Ninja udali się do biura Cyrusa Borga, który potajemnie dał czerwonemu Ninja swój złoty pomnik, w którym były ukryte nowe, niewykrywalne przez radary stroje, oraz Technoostrza, których Ninja na początku nie umieli używać. Następnie, walka przeniosła się na ulice. Kai idąc śladem [Zane|Zane'a]] użył nowej broni i zamienił jeden z pojazdów Mrocznego Władcy w Myśliwiec Ninja. Kiedy kierował pojazdem, Borg nagrał mu prośbę o ocalenie jego i miasta. Ninja uciekli z miasta, zakamuflowali swoje nowe pojazdy, po czym zostali wezwani na lekcje do Senseia Garmadona. Tam Kai oddał swoje Technoostrze Kaiowi, a kiedy Ninja Lodu przyprowadził P.I.X.A.L., patrzył jak ją uwalnia od wirusa Mrocznego Władcy. Spokój nie trwał długo, gdyż androidka wyczuła obecnośc Nindroidów. Bohaterom udało się uciec, a ich pojazdy zostały zniszczone. Ninja ukryli się w pojeździe cyrkowym. Ninja postanowili zniszczyć elektrownię, by wyłączyć Nindroidy. Gdy już tam dotarli, Cryptor zaatakował P.I.X.A.L., a Zane ruszył jej z pomocą. Troje Ninja jednak wyłączyło zasilanie dzięki sprowokowaniu Min-Droida, który nieumyślnie go zniszczył. thumb|right|188px|Techno Kai Następnie Ninja udali się na złomowisko rodziców Jaya by przerzucić swoje pojazdy na energię słoneczną. Podczas poszukiwań zostali napadnięty przez Ninja Droidy i Tech Wu. Ninja Ognia walczył z zcybernetyzowanym sesneiem. Następnie przeciwnicy opuścili złomowisko na rozkaz zakapturzonej postaci, która zostawiła łuskę. Później Kai poinformował połączeniem holograficznym Lloyda i jego ojca o tym co Overlord zrobił ich mistrzowi. Kai wraz z Ninja udaje się do kanałów, by odnaleźć wężona, który włączył Nindroidy ponownie. Tam usłyszał opowieść o Złotym Mistrzu, a następnie pokonał hordę cybernetycznych przeciwników którzy ich zaatakowali. Ninja udali się więc do Cyberświata, by stawić czoła Mrocznemu Władcy. Tam Zane podczas starcia z Mrocznym Władcą zamienia się w Złotego Ninja, gdyż w Cyberświecie, dzięki wyobraźni miał nieograniczone możliwości. Niestety Ninja nie udaje się usunąć wirusa. Po tym wydarzeniu Lloyd oddaje Ninja resztki swojej Złotej Mocy w Świątyni Światła. thumb|left|188px|Kai używa mocy Ognia Później Kai dostaje prototypowy Ninjaścigacz X-1 od P.I.X.A.L. na potrzeby rozszyfrowania operacji Arkturus. Zamiast jednak się zajmować misją Ninja Ognia podrywał dziewczyny. Kiedy jednak androidka nakazała mu ścigacz konwój Ninja Droidów, Kai zaczął ich śledzić swoim nowym pojazdem. Został jednak zauważony przez Ninja Droidy i zmuszony do walki podczas której zostaje porwany przez Pythora. Wybielony Wężon przywiązuje go do Arkturusa. Czerwony Ninja zostaje jednak uratowany przez swoich przyjaciół i wyrusza w kosmos. thumb|Złoty Kai Po wyleceniu po za orbitę Ninja musieli założyć kombinezony. Z powodu, że Zane jako jedyny mógł oddychać w kosmosie, udał się po nie do innej części pojazdu. Kiedy już z nimi wrócił, szybko się przebrał, po czym razem udali się do centrum dowodzenia. Po drodze musieli zacząć walczyć z armią Mrocznego Władcy. Kiedy już wylądowali na jednej z komet, Nindroidy zaczęły thumb|left|208px|Kai w Zbroi Kamiennej Armii szukać Złotych Broni Spinjitzu, a w ślad za nimi też Ninja. Ich przeciwnikom udało się jednak uciec, a Ninja musieli odbudować Arkturusa by wrócić do domu. Udało im się to, ale jako źródła zasilania użyli rdzenia Zane'a. Kiedy zaczynali docierać do planety, Ninja Lodu zaczął słabnąć, więc Ninja postanowili, że przestaną zasilać jego rdzeniem statek. Mistrzowie Żywiołów opuścili statek używając Tarczy Żywiołów. Kiedy zbliżali się do gruntu, P.I.X.A.L. wysłała Ninja ich pojazdy. Kai wykorzystał Myśliwiec Ninja by dostać się do Nowe Miasto Ninjago w którym ukrył się Złoty Władca. Kiedy mu się to udało, Mroczny Władca zniszczył ich pojazdy, a Zane schronił się w Twierdzy Wytrwałości. Tam założył Zbroję Kamiennej Armii i ruszył do walki z przeciwnikiem. Osłaniał swoich Senseiów, gdy próbowali dać Mrocznemu Władcy tabletkę pokurczającą, a kiedy Zane zaczął się poświęcać by zabić przeciwnika, Kai ukrył się w kanalizacji. Następnie jest widoczny na pogrzebie przyjaciela gdzie wygłasza przemowę. Turniej Żywiołów thumb|right|200px|Kai jako Czerwony Szogun Utrata Zane'a doprowadziła do rozpadu drużyny Ninja. Nadal mając potrzebę zmierzania się z przeciwnikami, Kai zaczął walczyć w Otchłani Kłów jako Czerwony Szogun. Pewnego dnia, gdy Kai pokonał Krunchę, Lloyd przyszedł do niego i próbował przekonać do ponownego zjednoczenia drużyny. Mimo początkowej odmowy, Kai zdecydował się spotkać z Lloydem w restauracji Mistrza Chena, gdzie oprócz Zielonego Ninja znajdowali się również Cole i Jay. Wkrótce w budynku pojawiło się kilku przestępców, przed którymi czterej wojownicy próbowali obronić klientów restauracji. Chcąc ich złapać, Ninja wybiegli z budynku, jednak zamiast przestępców znaleźli tam wiadomość dotyczącą Zane'a i Turnieju Żywiołów. By odnaleźć swojego przyjaciela zdecydowali się wziąć udział w turnieju. O północy spotkali się na przystani, gdzie razem z pozostałymi Mistrzami Żywiołów weszli na statek Chena. Tam Garmadon, który dołączył do Ninja na przystani, ujawnił im informacje dotyczące Mistrzów Żywiołów. Gdy zobaczyli Karlofa zaczepiającego Skylor, Kai rozpoczął krótką walkę z Mistrzem Metalu. Zanim Karlof zdążył zadać ostatni cios, Clouse przerwał ich pojedynek i ogłosił, iż statek zbliża się do wyspy Chena. Na wyspie wszyscy udali się do Pałacu, gdzie Chen osobiście wszystkich przywitał, oraz kazał Kabukim zaprowadzić wszystkich uczestników do ich pokoi. Wkrótce brał on udział w polowaniu na Jadeitowe Ostrza. Walczył on o jedno trofeum z Kaflofem, jednak przegrał. Kiedy Mistrz Metalu próbował odłożyć ostrze na specjalne miejsce, Kai odkręcił mu rękę i sam włożył trofeum. W nocy razem z Jayem, Colem i Lloydem obmyślali plan uwolnienia Zane'a. Podczas obrady odkryli tajne przejście do lochów w budynku umiejscowione w łóżku Ninja Ognia. Zostali oni jednak przyłapani i musieli uciekać przed armią Kultystów i Wężem Clouse'a. Następnego dnia walczył z Ashem o kolejne Jadeitowe Ostrze. Mimo trudności złapania przeciwnika, udało mu się wygrać. Następnie pocieszał Jaya i Cole'a którzy mieli ze sobą walczyć. Za karę za szpiegowanie go w nocy, Chen kazał wszystkim spać w jednym pokoju. W środku nocy zostali jednak obudzeni przez Clouse'a, który kazał im jeździć na rolkach. Mistrz Ognia jako jedyny nie umiał jeździć na nich. Wziął on jednak udział po stronie Lloyda i ułatwił mu wskoczenie do Ścigacza. Udało mu się także porozmawiać z Skylor i zawiązać z nią głębsze więzi. Następnego dnia je śniadanie kiedy dostaje od Skylor ciastko z wróżbą z informacją o planowanej ucieczce z Fabryki Klusek. Przez chwilę rozmawia także z swoją siostrą przebraną za kabuki i nakazuje jej wykraść stronę 149 z księgi czarów. Następnie bierze udział w szukaniu szpiega Kultystów. Niedługo później Chen ogłasza misję odnalezienia Nyi. Na ten cel każe wszystkim uczestnikom Turnieju Żywiołów wejść do balonu powietrznego. Gdy byli już na odpowiedniej wysokości mistrz Kultystów otworzył podłoże i Mistrzowie Żywiołów wypadli z pojazdu. Kai wykorzystał spadochron i bezpiecznie wylądował na ziemię. Niedługo później spotkał Skylor i razem zaczęli szukać siostry chłopaka. Kiedy Mistrzyni Bursztynu używa mocy Lodu Kai domyśla się, że to ona jest szpiegiem. Wtedy pojawia się Chen, który go pokonuje i wrzuca do więzienia. Zostaje on przetransportowany do lochów, gdzie Chen odbiera mu moc Ognia. Kiedy Mistrz nakazuje odprowadzenie więźniów do celi, Skylor prosi o uwolnienie Kaia. Chen się zgadza, a Kai to wykorzystuje i udaje, że zmienia stronę. Sprowadza Lloyda w pułapkę mistrza, a następnie jest widoczny na oficjalnym odebraniu mu żywiołu Energii. Wykorzystując ufność Chena, zabiera mu Laskę Żywiołów, jednak ta go korumpuje. Po namowach Nyi i Skylor udaje mu się przezwyciężyć chęć władzy i niszczy laskę odzyskując tym samym żywioł Ognia. Za jego pomocą udaje mu się pokonać i uwięzić większość Kultystów. Kiedy dowiaduje się o porwaniu Skylor, następnego dnia rozpoczyna jej poszukiwania w Niszczycielu. Udaje mu się ją odnaleźć po czym razem uciekają na Rakietowych Deskach jednak zostają złapani przez Chope'a i Kapau, którzy zaprowadzają parę do Chena. Ten wykorzystując żywioł dziewczyny spełnia zaklęcie przemiany w Anakondowca. Kai uwalnia się z więzów i ucieka wraz z dziewczyną na dopiero co odblokowanym swoim Smoku Żywiołu do Pałacu Chena, a później do Nowego Miasta Ninjago. Gdy już Mistrzowie Żywiołów dotarli do stolicy byli zdziwieni brakiem armii Chena. Domyślili się, że coś powstrzymuje ich przed zbrojnym atakiem na miasto. Wykorzystując czas pobiegli zapytać przebywającego w Kryptarium Pythora o słabości Anakondowców. Tam zostali jednak zaatakowany przez przemienionych Kultystów. Pomimo długiej walki sługom Chena udało się porwać Pythora. Po przegranej bitwie zaczął gonić jedną z ciężarówek Chena w których myślał, że są żołnierze. Po dość długim pościgu Ninja Ognia odkrył, że w pojeździe nie ma wrogów, a wtedy ogarnął go strach. Niedługo potem dostał informację od Neuro, że musi się stawić w Jaskini Samuraja X co też zrobił. Tam Wu obmyślił plan, żeby zaatakować Kultystów w Wąwozie Wielkich, na co wszyscy się zgodzili. Kiedy doszło do bitwy, Ninja Ognia walczył w pierwszym szeregu. Pomimo długiej walki szala zwycięstwa zaczęła się przesuwać na stronę wroga. W tym momencie Duchy Arkturusa, oraz innych anakondyjskich generałów przeklnęły armię Chena. Później jest widoczny na pogrzebie Garmadona. Opętanie Kai wraz z pozostałymi Ninja użyli swoich smoków żywiołów by złapać zmutowaną Zęborybę. Następnie rozpoczęli reklamowanie herbaciarni Wu. Podczas wykonywania tej czynności, Morro zablokował im moce, które były uzależnione od Lloyda. Wieczorem Ninja Ognia wraz z swoimi przyjaciółmi walczył z opętanym Zielonym Ninja. Gdy wszyscy zrozumieli, że nie mają szans na wygraną, Zane wraz z pozostałymi Ninja uciekł na pokład Perły Przeznaczenia. Zaczął ich gonić jednak Morro na swoim smoku. Mistrz Wiatru w końcu wtargnął na pokład statku. Ninja Ognia zaczął z nim walczyć, jednak bezskutecznie. Wróg wkrótce opuścił statek. Ninja byli zmuszeni spać pod gołym niebem, gdyż podczas walki Perła Przeznaczenia została dość poważnie uszkodzona. Następnego ranka Zane wraz z przyjaciółmi udali się do Stiixu, gdzie przebywał Ronin z zwojem Airjtzu. Podczas podróży zostali zaatakowany przez Wraytha, który jednak zniknął gdy została wylana na niego Woda. Wkrótce Ninja dotarli do miasta, ale najemnik nie chciał sprzedać tanio tego zwoju. Mistrzowie Żywiołów musieli się wziąść do pracy. Nie mogli znaleźć innej pracy niż kładzenie mostów. Mimo iż początkowo gładko im szła praca, Kai przypadkowo zniszczył to co Ninja wybudowali przez resztę dnia. Jay postanowił więc, że zwój trzeba ukraść. Niestety do sklepu już wcześniej dotarli Morro i Łucznik Dusz. Ci związali Ronina i razem się ukryli. Mimo to Ninja nałapali Duchy, a podczas ich wspólnej walki zaczęli używać Aeroostrza. Dodatkowo podczas bitwy znalazł się zwój z którym uciekł najemnik. Po dłuższej gonitwie, Mistrz Wiatru go zabrał po czym uciekł na swoim smoku, a Kaia złapała Dusitrawa. W zamian za udziały w Głębokiej Mądrości, Ronin uratował Mistrza Ognia i powiedział, że zwój Airjtzu można zdobyć jeszcze od Senseia Yanga. Ninja udali się więc do Nawiedzonej Świątyni Yanga by w inny sposób nauczyć się Airjtzu. Zostają tam na noc i szukają ducha senseia, który ponoć krąży po domu. Dość szybko się na niego natykają, a ten daje im zwój, jednak radzi opuścić budynek przed północą bo inaczej dołączą do jego armii uwięzionych Ninja. Kaiowi, Zane'owi i Jayowi udaje się wydostać z budynku cało, ale Cole zostaje przemieniony w ducha. Po skończeniu tej misji Ninja dostają nowe naramienniki z Eterycznej Skały od Wu. Po tym ćwiczą nowo nauczone Airjtzu. Następnie oglądają prezentację Misako na temat magicznych mieczy, a potem wyruszają na wspinaczkę po Zawodzącej Górze, gdzie Ninja Ognia używa Ognistego Mecha. Mech Zane'a jako jedyny przetrwał lawinę, więc Ninja zawiesili się na nim. Po tym Cole wpadł na pomysł, żeby opętać mech, przez co bardzo szybko docierają do Wiszącej Światyni. Po chwili Ninja uciekli przed duchami i zaczęli się wspinać ku Oku Ślepca. Jak już dotarli na sztyt to przedostali się do Królestwa Chmur za pomocą Airjtzu. Tam wita ich Fenwick, który oprowadza ich po swoim wymiarze, oraz przedstawia historię Duchów. Potem przewodnik Ninja zaczyna pomagać ich przeciwnikom, a samych wojowników więzi z Nimbusem. Na szczęście udaje im się uciec dzięki umiejętnościom Cole'a. Dowiedzieli się o lokalizacji Miecza Świątyni i zaczęli biec do jego lokalizacji. Niestety Morro pierwszy zabrał miecz. Wojownicy Żywiołów zaczęli gonić uciekające duchy z magicznym orężem. Po dłuższym pościgu Ninja udaje się zdobyć miecz. thumb|right|200px|Kai w Głębostonicie Kiedy Ronin kradnie Miecz Świątyni, Ninja w Perle Przeznaczenia ścigają R.E.X.A. Kiedy okazuje się, że pojazd jest pusty Wojownicy Żywiołów się wściekli. Najemnik wysłał im jednak wiadomość na temat ostatniej lokalizacji Grobowca Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjtzu. Pojechali w wyznaczone miejsce, które okazało się Jaskiniami Rozpaczy. Tam spostrzegli szkielet Morro, oraz Ghoultara, którzy zamknęli Ninja w jednej z grot w której miał akurat wybuchnąć wulkan. Wojownikom Żywiołów udaje się jednak uciec i odesłać ducha do Przeklętej Krainy. Najemnik w tym momencie wysyła im R.E.X.A. z prawdziwą lokalizację grobowca. Ninja dostali się do grobowca dzięki pojazdowi Ronina. W środku Zane rozwiązał pierwszą zagadkę używając Spinjtzu, a drugą pozostali Ninja spadając na dół do podziemnej części jaskini. Tam Zane i jego przyjaciele z wyjątkiem Cole'a zobaczyli swoją przyszłość. Później cała czwórka musiała walczyć z Morro, którego Kai uwięził w odrastających soplach lodu. Ninja pobiegli więc wziąść Kryształ Krainy, który okazało się, że był trzymany przez szkielet Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjtzu. Mistrz Wiatru jednak zaszantażował Ninja, że jak nie oddadzą reliktu to zabije Zielonego Ninja. Wojownicy Żywiołów w tym momencie odzyskują swoje moce. Ninja więc przystają na umowę, jednak Kai rzuca Morro podgrzany Kryształ, który piecze go w ręce. Kai po tym pomaga ratować Lloyda, który uwolnił się z pod wpływu Mistrza Wiatru. Razem wychodzą z jaskini i obiecują pokonać Morro. Ninja wracają do Głębokiej Mądrości, która okazuje się być sprzedana. Wu mówi swoim uczniom, że sprzedał herbaciarnię by mieć pieniądze na części dla nowych machin Ninja, które zbudował Cyrus Borg. Kai od wynalazcy dostał jedynie opaskę na czoło. Ninja w nowych machinach zaatakowali Stiix osłaniając potajemnie Lloyda. Kaiowi dość szybko idzie zabijanie duchów. Kiedy Znakomitość wydostała się z Przeklętej Krainy zaatakowała ona Kaia, jednak ten zdążył się uratować. Mistrz Ognia uciekł więc na statek wycieczkowy do, którego ewakuowała się ludność, jednak na rozkaz Zielonego Ninja zaczął niszczyć nowy pancerz królowej duchów. Później wrócił na statek i oglądał osiągnięcie pełni możliwości przez Nyę, a tym samym śmierć kilkuset duchów. Wszyscy razem zaczęli świętować z tego powodu. Zdolności i cechy Kai jest jak ogień - dziki i niebezpieczny. Jest szybki w działaniu i we wpadaniu w gniew.Woli dziać sam niż polegać na innych. Błyskawicznie działa, błyskawicznie atakuje i błyskawicznie wpada w poważne tarapaty. Jest zdecydowany, porywczy, zręczny i szybki. Nie zna strachu ani cierpliwości. Jako syn Mistrza Ognia, Kai posiada wrodzony żywioł Ognia, którym pierwotnie mógł władać tylko używając Miecza Ognia. Po osiągnięciu pełni swoich możliwości był w stanie samodzielnie kontrolować Ogień, a także zamieniać się w czystą energię tego elementu, lewitować oraz otaczać się odporną na wysokie temperatury kulą ognia, w której mógł chronić również innych. W wyniku walki z Pożeraczem Światów stracił większość swojej energii żywiołu, przez co nie mógł już władać Ogniem. Częściowo odzyskał tą zdolność w Świątyni Światła, choć mógł używać swojej mocy tylko poprzez Ostrze Żywiołu Ognia. Faktyczną kontrolę nad Ognia odzyskał dopiero, kiedy Lloyd oddał czterem Ninja resztę swojej Złotej Mocy. Krótko po Turnieju Żywiołów Kai nauczył się wzywać Smoka Ognia, a podczas konfliktu z Roninem połączył go z duszą jednej ze smoczych strażniczek Pierwotnego Rdzenia. Odziedziczył również żywioł Wody po matce, jednak nie ma do niego dostępu. Bronie Pierwotnie Kai używał zwykłej katany. Po zdobyciu Złotych Broni Spinjitzu zaczął używać Miecza Ognia. Kiedy Ninja oddali Lordowi Garmadonowi swoje Złote Bronie, Kai wrócił do zwykłej katany. Później w Świątyni Światła otrzymał Ostrze Żywiołu Ognia. Od czasu wizyty u Cyrusa Borga Kai posługiwał się jednym z Technoostrzy, jednak przestał z niego korzystać po zresetowaniu systemu. Po Turnieju Żywiołów Kai zaczął używać zwykłej, czerwonej katany, jednak porzucił ją na rzecz Obsydianowego Miecza, który ostatecznie stracił podczas ostatniej walki z Roninem. Później natomiast w ramach rozejmu dostał od niego Areoostrze. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Kocha muzykę i breakdance. *Nie potrafi jeździć na rolkach. *Panicznie boi się wody. *Nazwa Kai, oznacza "silny", "zwycięstwo" i "odzysk", w trzech kulturach azjatyckich. Jego imię także pochodzi od japońskiego słowa oznaczającego Akai, "czerwony". *Jest zakochany w Skylor. *Bardzo dba o swoją młodszą siostrę Nyę i przepędza każdego kto chce się z nią umówić. Informacje o minifigurce Kai w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 2111 Kai, 2258 Ninja w Zasadzce, 2505 Mroczna Forteca Garmadona, 2507 Świątynia Ognia, 2508 Kuźnia, 30083 Dragon Fight i 853097 Brelok Kai. Kai w formie mikrofigurki pojawił się w zestawie 3856 Ninjago. Kai DX w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 2254 Górska Świątynia, 2507 Świątynia Ognia i 2518 Quad Nuckala. Kai ZX w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 9561 Kai ZX, 9441 Mieczocykl Kaia, 9443 Chrzęstokopter i 9449 Pojazd ultradźwiękowy. Kendo Kai w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 9558 Zestaw szkoleniowy i 9456 Wirująca walka. NRG Kai w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawie 9591 Zestaw bitewny. Kimono Kai w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawie 70500 Ognisty robot Kaja. Techno Kai w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 70721 Pojazd bojowy Kaia i 70727 Ninjaścigacz X-1. Turniejowy Kai w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 70756 Starcie w dojo i 70752 Pułapka w dżungli. Dżunglowy Kai w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 70750 Ninja DB X i 70745 Niszczyciel Anacondrai. Głębostonitowy Kai w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 70732 Miasto Stiix, 70735 Ronin R.E.X. i 70736 Atak smoka Moro. Airjitzu Kai w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawie 70739 Latająca kapsuła Kai'a. Kai w stroju Mistrza Airjitzu w formie minifigurki pojawił się w zestawach: 70600 Pościg na motocyklu i 70605 Twierdza Nieszczęścia. Pojawienia thumb|200px|Kai w komiksie *''LEGO Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu'' **''Tajemnice Ninja'' **''Złota broń'' **''Władca cieni'' **''Broń przeznaczenia'' **''Lot smoka'' **''Nowi Mistrzowie Spinjitzu'' **''Powrót do Świątyni Ognia'' **''Atak węży'' **''Dom'' **''Ukąszeni'' **''Nie ufaj wężom'' **''Węże na wolności'' **''Król węży'' **''Czas ucieka'' **''Spotkanie z wężem'' **''Kowale Melodii'' **''Zielony Ninja'' **''Wszystko i nic'' **''Przebudzenie Pożeracza Światów'' **''Dzień Pożeracza Światów'' **''Atak ciemności'' **''Piraci kontra Ninja'' **''Atak sobowtórów'' **''Wyścig wojowników'' **''Dziecinada'' **''W złym miejscu, o niewłaściwym czasie'' **''Armia z kamienia'' **''Dzień, w którym zatrzymało się Ninjago'' **''Ostatnia podróż'' **''Wyspa Ciemności'' **''Ostatnia nadzieja'' **''Powrót Mrocznego Władcy'' **''Wejście mistrza'' **''Spięcie'' **''Droga Milczącej Pięści'' **''Zanik mocy'' **''Klątwa Złotego Władcy'' **''Starcie w Cyberświecie'' **''Operacja: Arkturus'' **''W otchłani'' **''Tytanowy Ninja'' **''Zaproszenie'' **''Tylko jeden zwycięży'' **''Przeciwnicy'' **''Pojedynek na rolkach'' **''Szpiedzy są wśród nas'' **''Zaklęcie'' **''Ostatni element'' **''Dzień smoka'' **''Najgorszy koszmar'' **''Wąwóz Wielkich '' **''Wiatry zmian'' **''Opowieści o duchach'' **''Co nas nie zabije, to nas wzmocni'' **''Nawiedzona świątynia'' **''Ciuciubabka'' **''Królestwo Chmur'' **''Kręte ścieżki losu‎'' **''Grobowiec losu'' **''Świat nad przepaścią, część 1'' **''Świat nad przepaścią, część 2'' **''Niechęć'' **''Wróg publiczny numer jeden'' Operacja ziemia powietrze Ostatnie życzenie *''LEGO Ninjago: Cień Ronina'' *''Spinjitzu Smash!'' *''Spinjitzu Smash DX!'' *''Spinjitzu Smash Creation!'' *''Spinjitzu Smash Party!'' *''Lego Ninjago: The Videogame'' *''Ninja Ognia'' *''W ślady ojca'' *''Ryk smoka'' *''Prawdziwy bohater'' *''Dobry żart'' *''LEGO Ninjago Komiks 1: Powrót Wężonów'' *''LEGO Ninjago Komiks 2: Grobowiec Wężowampira'' *''LEGO Ninjago Komiks 3: Królestwo węży'' *''LEGO Ninjago Komiks 4: Wojownicy kamienia'' *''LEGO Ninjago Komiks 5: Zimny jak głaz'' *''LEGO Ninjago Komiks 6: Widmo zagłady'' *''LEGO Ninjago Komiks 7: Noc Nindroidów'' *''LEGO Ninjago Komiks 8: Fantom Ninja'' *LEGO Ninjago Komiks 9: Kosmiczny kryzys *''Jak zostać Ninja?'' *''Jak oswoić smoka?'' Kategoria:Spinjitzu Kategoria:Airjitzu Kategoria:Ogień Kategoria:Postacie